


The Box

by HybridLiger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animals, First Fanfiction, No pairings - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridLiger/pseuds/HybridLiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has a little silver box on his desk but he doesn't want an over-curious Gavin touching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A smacked hand

A small metallic box sat on Geoff's desk as he frowned at it intensely, he slumped into his chair with his right hand on his forehead as Gavin walked into the office.

"Ooo what's that?" He asked in a chirpy high pitched tone, his green eyes were wide in excitement and curiosity.

"A box, what else could it fucking look like, Gavin?" Geoff sighed looking up at him with a tired look spread across his face.

"But it's got a button on it too so it can't just be a box" Gavin smirked still staring at the box, the box indeed had a button on it. The box was a familiar silvery colour that most metals appeared as and the button was a big shiny red colour that screamed 'touch me! touch me!' to Gavin.

Gavin's hand has started to move closer to the button until Geoff smacked his hand away hard making Gavin shriek a high pitched noise and running out of the office.

"Somebody's full of vinegar today" Geoff heard Jack mutter under his breath. Jack was quietly drinking a cup of coffee while watching the scene that had taken place in front of him.

"No..." Geoff sighed again swivelling his chair to Jack's direction "I've just been making this box since we moved from the old building and it doesn't fucking work"

Jack looked at the box, whatever it was it seemed quite important for Geoff to finish. "Best not interrupt his progress, last time I did that... Well um" he thought to himself.

"I'll let you continue making your box Geoff" He mumbled and turned back to his computer.

"Thanks" Geoff mumbled and turned to face the little box.

Gavin sat outside the office on the floor nursing his hand with a red smack mark visible across the wrist and top of hand. He grumbled to himself grumpily trying to think of what he did to deserve it when a hard kick hit Gavin in the leg.

"What are you doing, the chairs are in there" Michael chuckled "what the fuck did you do to your hand as well?"

Gavin showed the red mark to Michael with a frown "Geoff slapped me because I wanted a closer look at his box" he grumbled.

"Don't touch his stuff then, simple as that" Michael laughed and walked into the office.

"Is Gavin still sulking?" Geoff moaned to Michael as he sat down at his desk.

"Yeah, something about him wanting to look at your box?" Michael replied.

"He shouldn't of tried to touch it then" Geoff growled, Michael stared at Geoff with an irritated look in his eyes "Hey man don't get angry at me, I wasn't the one who wanted to touch it"

"Sorry" Geoff replied in a quiet voice.

"S'Okay"

\---

Gavin sighed as he waited for the coffee machine to pour out the familiar black liquid, Ray crept up behind and jabbed him in the waist expecting Gavin to jump in fright but he didn't. "That's odd" Ray thought to himself.

"Hey buddy, what'cha doing?" Ray asked as he stood next to Gavin.

"Getting coffee" Gavin replied in a monotonous voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked back.

"Geoff slapped my hand because I wanted to look at his box" Gavin said as presented his red slap mark to Ray who immediately burst in laughter.

He stopped laughing while wiping a tear out the corner of his eye and looked over to gavin again "But seriously dude you gotta know when Geoff doesn't want you to touch his stuff"

"You know you could just look at the box when Geoff isn't around" a low voice added from behind Gavin and Ray.

"Jesus Ryan you gotta wear a bell or something, you're sneaky as fuck" Ray moaned turning round to see Ryan leaning on a wall glued to the screen of his phone.

"Sorry" Ryan added not looking up once from his phone.

"You know that's a pretty top idea" Gavin replied in a much lighter tone than earlier as he grabbed his mug from the the coffee machine and raised it to his mouth.

"Dude, Geoff will rip your dick off if you do that" Ray muttered in Gavin's ear with a worried tone.

"Nah, it's okay Geoff wouldn't do that" Gavin said back with a big grin on his face.

Ray sighed and looked over to Ryan who had a glint of suspiciousness in his eyes but Shrugged it off.

"Need X-Ray to help ya Vav?" Ray whispered while keeping an eye on Ryan.

"Absolutely that would be top" He whispered back.

\---

It was now two hours since the slap incident that had occurred between Geoff and Gavin, this had calmed Geoff down a lot knowing that Gavin hadn't come back for more lessons about not touching other people's property.

"Gavin, the fuck you doing now?" Michael giggled as he looked over to gavin.

"Tryin' to balance the mug on my head" Gavin muttered back as he concentrated hard.

"Maybe you should try balancing it on your nose" Ryan mumbled from a corner, getting an Ooh from jack and a giggle from Ray.

"Nice try Ryan but it wouldn't balance very long, too pointy" Gavin grumbled when suddenly the mug tumbled splashing coffee onto his left leg, he screamed in horror as it fell.

"You were trying to balance while it still had liquid in it? God damn Gavin, you're so dumb!" Michael managed to shout out before laughing extremely loudly in the office.

Geoff got up slowly from his chair and walked over to the door while looking at his phone, Jack looked over his shoulder watching Geoff approach the door.

"You alright Geoff?" Jack asked in a concerned tone.

Geoff stopped and looked over to jack and replied "Yeah I'm fine, Gus wants something so I'll probably be a while" Jack nodded understanding and said "Okay"

Ray leaned back to see Gavin wiping the coffee off quickly and roughly, with a smirk he whispered "Hey Vav, time to strike" Gavin looked up at Ray and nodded with a smile.

Gavin got up and attempted walk over to Jack's desk but on the way he tripped on Geoff's chair and slammed face first on the floor, the box fell off the desk as well with a soft thud.

"Do you have any control over your legs?" Jack chuckled as he breathed out a happy sigh and looked back to his monitor. Gavin quickly scooped up the small box and hid it under his shirt as he walked back to his desk.

Gavin picked up his mug and put his lips up the edge before remembering that he dropped the contents on his leg. Sighing, he got up and walked out still with the box under his shirt and mug in his hand.

Ray quickly followed behind with his purple hoodie hood up, a smirk was visible as he walked out the door.

\---

Gavin pulled the box out from under his shirt and looked at it. Ray walked over and stared at it as well.

The box, to Ray didn't look like a very interesting thing to temporarily 'borrow' but then again it must do something special if Geoff was that protective over it.

"Wanna press it Ray?" Gavin asked with a big smile, shoving it into Ray's hands.

"No way man, you stole it you test it first" Ray replied while frowning putting it back into Gavin's hands.

"Or you know you could just put it back where you found it" a voice growled behind the two, Gavin jumped in fright while ray turned quickly around in alarm.

Michael had followed them, he was staring at the box with curiosity.

"Do you want to press it Michael?" Gavin stuttered, unsure of what he would reply with.

"Hell yeah Boi" Michael replied "I'm not telling on you guys just because you're fucking curious."

"Fair enough" Gavin shrugged.

"Give it to me then" Michael growled holding out a palm for the box, Gavin hesitated for a moment while staring at the box.

Suddenly Michael yanked it out of Gavin's hands.

"No!" Gavin screamed and pressed the button hard.


	2. Curiosity killed the Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads seem to have caught themselves in a little bit of trouble this chapter

Ray stared at the box unsatisfied with the result "Well that sucked" he moaned before yawning loudly.

"That was rubbish, why didn't anything happen?" Gavin said looking at the button with a frown.

"Meh nothing exciting happened let's put it back before Geoff comes back" Gavin nodded in agreement at Michael's sentence.

Ray opened the door and breathed out in relief when he saw the office only had Jack inside, strangely but he shrugged it off and whispered "Put it back quickly"

They placed the box down carefully on Geoff's desk.

They quickly ran to their own desks as the door opened revealing it to be Geoff who looked as bitter as he did earlier when the slapping incident occurred.

Geoff sat down with a thump on his office chair and leaned back relaxed.

"What did Gus want?" Jack asked glancing over from his monitor.

"Hmm? Oh just wondering if I knew about the sudden disappearance of loads of wires, got no fucking idea though" He chuckled.

Geoff glanced at the box momentarily "Fucking Box, doesn't even work unless you have two people holding it"

He pulled open a drawer "Luckily though, I did make this other box. Reverses whatever this thing does"

"Ah" Jack replied in a dull but slightly curious tone.

Gavin leaned over to Michael slowly "Hey, we didn't touch the box at the same time did we?"

"I don't think so, why? You getting all paranoid over a fucking box?" Michael whispered back.

"No" gavin replied quickly.

\---

Later that night at the Ramsay residence, everyone was eating dinner. Immediately after finishing Gavin got up headed over to his room.

"Hey" a voice mumbled "You going to bed already?"

Gavin looked over his shoulder, it was griffon's voice "Yeah knackered" he replied and closed the door.

\---

"Where are you going?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"To bed what's it fucking look like?" Michael growled back but immediately stopped and turned back round to hug Lindsay.

"Sorry. just so fucking tired, need sleep" he grumbled. Lindsay nodded and smiled "That's okay I'm going to bed at nine so I'll try not to wake you up"

"Thanks" he added and collapsed on the bed.

\---

"Shit that was a good sleep" Michael yawned drowsily as he got up to get out of bed and immediately slammed onto the floor with a large thud.

"What the fuck-" he whispered "why is everything big all the sudden?"

The door slowly opened revealing a sleepy Lindsay in a zombie like state, a cup of hot coffee was grasped tightly in her left hand.

"Michael get up, we'll be late for work" she groaned and closed the door.

"Might as well check out why everything is so big all the sudden" he thought as he stumbled to the bathroom, getting to the sink proved challenging at this height but as soon as he finally reached it and looked at his reflection he was in shock.

Michael was a cat.

In fur colour, it wasn't much different than his hair colour and his eyes were the same but with the slit pupils cats possess

"Fucking hell if Lindsay saw that I was a cat she-" the sound of a coffee mug smashed outside the bathroom Michael's shot round to direction of the sound.

Sure enough Lindsay was standing there with her hand still cupped with the coffee mug no longer in her grasp.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" Michael whimpered as Lindsay walked closer to Michael and petted him. A large smile grew on her face.

"A cat! Aren't you so cute! Michael would kill you if he saw you but obviously he left early again" She squealed as she scooped him up.

The continuous petting made annoyed him greatly but there wasn't really much he could do about it since he didn't want to risk scratching Lindsay.

"I'm gonna call you Michael, he'll be so annoyed by that" she giggled, Michael huffed "You fucking bet I'll be pissed"

\---

"Gavin... GAVIN! GET THE FUCK UP WE'RE LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS!" A familiar shout blasted behind his bedroom door. Gavin got up slowly and hopped off his bed thinking about how the day will be when he hit a wall face first hard. "Ohmph" Gavin muttered as he hit it.

"Every time..." Gavin said to himself as if making a mental note that would be deleted not long afterwards.

He walked past a mirror and stopped dead before reversing slowly to face the mirror again. He screamed at the sight, well more yowled.

"Hey Gavin you alright in there?" Geoff shouted from down the hallway, the familiar smell of bacon wafted through the house.

"Bollocks... I'm dreaming aren't I? Please tell me I'm dreaming" he whispered shaking, Gavin was a sandy coloured cat with light green eyes.

"Gavin... Gavin come on" Geoff shouted continuously, the shouts getting closer to his room until the door opened quickly.

"Ga-...Oh, for fucks sake Gavin, I told you not to touch the button. Who else fucking touched it?" Geoff sighed.

Gavin looked up a Geoff and meowed loudly twice, making Geoff face palm hard.

"Actually, I know for a start that Ray would of followed you into this mess anyway, but you must of somehow got someone else in it as well. It's just what you do"

Gavin returned a very blank look.

"Look, whether you like it or not you're still coming into work come on" he growled, Gavin whined quietly and followed close behind.

\---

"Ah shit" Ray mumbled, looking at his hands to find two little black and white paws "let's see what mess i'm in now" he muttered walking to a mirror leaned against a wall.

"Not as bad as I thought" he thought to himself, he was a black and white cat or a 'Tuxedo Cat', his eyes were a chocolate brown.

"But that does leave me wondering why the fuck I'm a cat" Ray said, looking at his new body at different angles "It's a pretty realistic dream I guess. I bet Tina would laugh if she saw me like this" he smirked slightly.

The door knocked three times "shit" he whispered.

"Ray, it's Geoff I know what's happened because of a certain fucking idiot in my house" the voice shouted from behind the front door.

"I can't exactly open it you know!" Ray yowled as the door opened suddenly showing the familiar face of Geoff.

"Hah, at least you're not over-reacting as badly as Gavin" Geoff chuckled as he bent down to examine Ray.

Gavin's in shit as well? Makes me feel much better, he thought.

"Come on, you still need to come into work cause that's where the reversal button is" Geoff mumbled as he got up slowly "Get in the car when we're outside, Gavin's already in there"

Ray agreed and trotted out the door in front of Geoff who closed and locking his front door.

\---

Geoff opened the door to the back passenger seat and waited for Ray to jump in, he closed the door carefully making sure he didn't trap anything like a tail.

Gavin peered around the front passenger seat and yowled loudly in excitement "Ray! You're a cat too! I thought I was the only one!"

"Well you're wrong" Ray chuckled.

"Hey... Do you think maybe... Michael..." Gavin meowed quietly after meeting glances with Geoff's death stare.

"Maybe" Ray replied.

\---

"I can't trust you enough to be here on your own, I'm bringing you with me plus the look on Michael's face when he sees you will be priceless" Lindsay giggled.

"Yeah..." Michael huffed tired from the continuous affection she had been giving him all morning.

\---

Geoff parked the car and faced Gavin "Now look here, if you even shit in the building so help me I will hurt you" Gavin shrunk down.

He got out the driver's seat and opened the back passenger seat to allow ray to get out, Gavin hopped over the seats and came out as well.

They followed quickly behind Geoff, after everything they did they didn't want to piss him off any more today.

He opened the door walked down the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin and Ray walked in side by side and jumped to their desks.

Jack opened the door his expression of cheerfulness quickly turning to confusion "Uh, Geoff why are there cats in here?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jack turned around to look at the cat again but they weren't there strangely, he shook his head and walked over to his desk sitting down with a light thump.

Geoff momentarily glanced at the box that hadn't been touched since yesterday afternoon while searching for the reversal box that was tucked neatly into a drawer.

The door opened again showing Lindsay's face that had a big grin that turned into a frown quickly "Where's Michael? Actually where's any of the Lads at all?"

"That's weird, Geoff, didn't Gavin come with you this morning?" Jack questioned with a slightly suspicious tone, he had stopped watching his monitor screen and had now become concerned.

"Eh, just a coincidence I guess probably a bug going around or something. Shouldn't worry about it too much, Gavin is unwell and at home" he lied "Ray probably has something similar" Geoff chuckled.

"Doesn't explain where Michael is" Lindsay replied which made Geoff stop chuckling immediately "He, uh, is probably around building"

Sudden remembrance popped up in Lindsay's mind "Oh you're not gonna believe this but an adorable cat appeared at our house earlier" she squealed excitedly as she opened her large bag and picked up a cat carefully from it.

"Shit" Geoff whispered under his breath.

Michael was grumpy, probably because he was stuffed into a bag but a flicker of a tail caught his eye as he dangled from Lindsay's hands and he started to squirm quickly meowing at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled and put him down in the office.

\---

Slowly, Michael walked over to under Gavin's desk to where he saw the tail when suddenly a full on ambush pinned him down, but he was quicker and stronger and pinned the attacker down.

"Who the fuck are you?" Michael hissed at the intruder who was clearly shocked from his quickness.

"Micool" the cat meowed back quietly making Michael let go immediately "Shit, shit, shit. Wait, so you're a fucking cat too?! How the fuck did you get into work?"

"Erm, uh Geoff gave me a lift" he meowed back looking down at the floor.

Michael paused for a moment, trying to piece events together and then snapped again "Why does he know?"

"Beats me but I think the box had something to do with it"

"You and your curiosity. Oh yes, this is really going to become the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'"

Gavin was confused "How?"

"Because I'm going to fucking kill you!" Michael hissed making his fur stand on end charging towards Gavin.

"Micool no!" Gavin screamed running out from under his desk and colliding head first into Lindsay's legs "Hey there's another cat!" She yelled as she picked him up.

"You look like Gavin" she giggled.

"How does he look like Gavin? It's a fucking cat" Geoff mumbled.

"Because its got the same colour fur as Gavin's hair and it's really clumsy"

"Yolo right?" A quiet meow whispered under gavin, Ray was sitting quietly next to Lindsay watching Gavin dangle quietly "Hey Ray!" Gavin meowed loudly.

"Where are all these cats coming from?" A low voice mumbled from the door, it was Ryan who seemed just as confused as Lindsay was.

Lindsay pit Gavin down quickly and watched him walk to his desk, Ray quickly followed afterwards as they both leapt to the desk top.

"I want that tower" Gavin mewed to Ray as they both glanced to Jack's desk where Jack had his headphones on watching something irrelevant to both of them.

"X-Ray and Vav to go" Ray meowed back as they hopped over desks to Jack's desk, Jack stared at Gavin with a grim expression "Lindsay's right you do look like Gavin"

"That's because I am you mong" Gavin meowed as he grabbed the mini tower of pimps with his mouth as darted off the desk. "Hey! That's mine! I won it this week!" Jack cried and Geoff couldn't breathe from the laughter.

Michael sat behind the screen monitor, he didn't know why the back warmth of it felt so inviting to him, "I probably shouldn't rub my body against this, I'll get cat hair everywhere" he reminded himself.

Gavin trotted happily to his desk and carefully placed the tower on his obsidian block proudly with Ray sitting next to him with a grin on his furry face. "X-Ray and Vav mission complete" He whispered.

"You know if you did that as normal idiotic Gavin he would pin you down" Michael growled from his desk, Gavin looked offended for a split second before agreeing with him.

"Where's Lindsay? She was here like 2 seconds ago" Gavin meowed, Michael peered around the corner of his hiding spot "She left ages ago" he mewed.

"Ah" Gavin replied.

\---

Throughout the day word broke out about the cat trio around the Roosterteeth building and a large amount of people came over investigate.

The door opened showing several faces who all looked in unison at floor where the Lads were.

The people who arrived were Kdin, Caleb, Barbara, Burnie, Adam, Gus and even Blaine came over. Michael had been sitting in a defensive yet relaxed position hiding his feet under his body, Gavin was stretched out with his underside visible and Ray had been sitting up straight watching the several pairs of eyes with curiosity.

"Joe won't be happy" Burnie grumbled staring at Ray who returned the blank stare.

"I didn't think about that" Gavin mewed quietly to Michael as he rolled over to sit on his hind legs like Ray "D'you think it's possible that we could talk to other animals?"

"Never crossed my mind" He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! feedback would be appreciated greatly and I'll get round to posting the next chapter soon.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sorry this hasn't been updated recently! Two more stories will be on their way as well as the third chapter for this. Please be patient with me ^^'


End file.
